


两盾一铁

by feixu_708



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 10:58:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19972936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feixu_708/pseuds/feixu_708
Summary: 2012年的美国队长因为意外来到了2023年内有ABO设定、3P、双龙、脐橙、C吹





	两盾一铁

Tony如果知道Omega的发情期那么麻烦的话，他估计不会有像【Tony Stark能解决一切事情】这样的言论。

这其实不能怪他，作为一个著名的家庭出生的Omega，他的天才程度却远远超过那些Alpha们。在Alpha至上的社会体制中，Stark家族的继承人如果是一个Alpha，所面对的阻力会小得多，这件事是经过多方商议得到的，没人关于这点有任何质疑。

隐瞒手段其实非常简单：Stark独家开发的抑制剂加上气味阻隔剂，双重保险，Tony本人也因为不用受到发情期的困扰而乐在其中。这么多年，在许多Stark家的心腹的协助下，Tony Stark是Omega这件事从未泄露过一丝一毫，就算是复仇者联盟成立后的好长一段时间，与他同吃同住的复仇者们也没有怀疑过这个拥有世界最先进盔甲的超级英雄同事是一个Omega。

直到Steve在地下室发现了意外被引诱发情的Tony。

发情期本就棘手，更别提是Tony这种抑制了自己多年的Omega，Steve发誓他这辈子从来没见过有人能流那么多水。

Tony在Steve说出这句话之后和他冷战了一整天。

之后就是内战，然后是灭霸。一战又一战过去，他和Steve争吵又和好，在最后的最后，他们所有人都赢得了胜利。

只不过在最后Steve归还宝石时，出了一点点小意外。

“我不觉得这算是一个小意外，我觉得这算一个比较大的意外。”Steve俯下身子咬了咬Tony的耳朵。“但你似乎还挺乐在其中的？”

“我觉得他挺喜欢我的。”Rogers从Tony的腿间抬起头，他的唇间还有着水光。“看他叫得多欢。”

“那只是生理反应，小伙子。”Steve不客气地白了他一眼。“别自我感觉太良好了。”

Tony给自己在Steve身子里寻了一个舒服的位置，腿又不自觉地张开了一点，脚掌不安分地在Rogers腰侧点了点：“别和他说话，你继续。”

Steve看上去不太满意Tony的反应，但也没说什么，只是将自己的唇从耳朵转移到了Tony的唇上，舌头勾着Tony的搅动。Rogers则非常小声地‘切’了一声，将双手移到Tony的双腿根揉捏着，俯下身子对着那个一个劲儿出水的地方吮吸起来，让Tony挺着腰从嗓子里哼唧了好一会儿。

Rogers的出现没人能够解释，就连Steve自己都不清楚这个愣头青版本的自己是怎么跟着自己跑回来的，Rogers本人更是连连懵逼。Tony和Bruce在一起对于这个版本的美国队长进行过多次遣回，却完全搞不清这个Steve Rogers属于哪条时间线，他们只好让他暂住在基地，慢慢给他寻找回去的路。

但岂料没过几天，Alpha发情期到来，以为Tony也是Alpha而跌跌撞撞跑到Tony房间想要寻求帮助的Rogers却将Tony同步引诱发情，在Steve嗅到信息素而赶到Tony房间时，Rogers已经和Tony在床上滚在了一起。

Steve深刻体会到了我绿我自己。

无助弱小还难受。

你可以想象三个人当时面面相觑的场景，而这可不是每天都能看见的。Tony本人自己也在解决了发情期之后自闭了一段时间，但出乎意料的是，Steve对于这件事恢复的速度比所有复仇者们预料的要快，Natasha则称她看见Steve和Rogers进行了一次【友好】的谈话。无论如何，这三个人似乎都找到了不错的解决方法。

被Steve吻得有些缺氧的Tony拍了拍Steve，才得以解救，Steve意犹未尽地俯身亲了亲他的脖子。而Steve刚放过Tony的唇舌，止不住的呻吟声就从他的嘴巴里泄露出来，甚至有一点哭腔。前戏实在是太过漫长，Tony身上已经没有一处是完好的，粉红色布满全身，胸前两颗红豆在Steve和Rogers唇舌手交替攻击下，已经变得红润高挺，一碰就疼得不行，但Tony依旧迷迷糊糊地挺着胸，想让随便哪个美国队长再来好好吮吸几下涨的疼痒的两颗，缓解一下他的痛苦。本就在发情期的Omega已经被两个Alpha弄得又湿又软，床单湿了一大片，而这两个Alpha的占有欲又实在可怕，极具侵略性的信息素一阵比一阵强烈，像小孩似的暗暗比较，Tony只感觉两根粗大烫人的阴茎顶在他的后臀和腿根，而他被折磨地除了哭叫完全不知道该怎么办才好。

Steve把Tony往上提了提，突然翻身起来，赶鸭子似的把Rogers推到了上面去，Rogers反手锤了Steve一下，还是上去吻了吻Tony，伸手捏了捏Tony的胸前。Steve则拉着Tony的腿一点一点从脚踝亲到腿根，在穴口周围打转，亲遍每一个地方，就是不安抚那张饥渴的小嘴。Tony难耐地使劲收缩小穴，挺着腰想让Steve好好亲一亲他，却始终不得如愿。

“Steve…”他伸手想要自己摸一摸，却被Steve一巴掌打了回去，心里又气又急，撒娇也不得要领。但那颗闷不吭声在自己胸前舔来舔去的大金毛让Tony像是找到了救命稻草一样。

Tony将自己的脸伸过去，亲昵地蹭了蹭Rogers：“Daring？帮我摸一下吧…很痒…”

虽然两人都是Steve Rogers，但Tony发现，估计是经历不多，Rogers比Steve那个老狐狸要心软多了，这导致很多时候在Steve那里碰了一鼻子灰的Tony会转而寻求Rogers的帮助，这招百试不厌。

果然，Rogers似乎有些抵抗不住Tony那声‘Daring’，他看了一眼Steve，红着耳朵伸手从他小腹处探下去，伸进去了两根手指。

Tony腰腹猛地往上弹了一下，内壁热情地收缩，Rogers慢慢地抽插了几下，见Tony腿又打开几分，像小猫一样哼唧，便有些大胆起来，又往里面塞了两根手指，俯身含住了Tony的阴茎。Steve眯了眯眼睛，突然伸手禁锢住Tony的双手：

“你很喜欢他？”

“你不是说只是生理反应吗？”Tony不服输地挑眉。“谁让你，呜，谁让你不肯弄我…”

“小混蛋。”Steve俯身开始【临幸】Tony胸前两颗，身上最骚痒的地方都被暂时满足，Tony满意地伸展着自己，一个劲儿地往两人身上凑。

“谁先上？”Rogers抬头，手上动作不停。

Steve瞥了他涨红的阴茎一眼：“忍不了你就先上，我随后来。”

Rogers可没打算客气，他听罢，便将Tony的双腿高高抬起，环在自己腰上，腰部一沉，让那不停流水的小穴完完整整地吞下自己的阴茎后爆发一声低吼。Omega肉道里的瘙痒终于得到满足，一大股黏液挤出，生理性眼泪从眼角不听话地流下，他呜咽着，一只手拉住了抱着他腿的Rogers的手，还未等Rogers有所动作，自己便极度自觉地挺起腰来，把Steve看得火冒三丈。他捏住Tony的腮帮子，逼他张开嘴巴：

“牙齿收起来，别把你男人咬坏了。”

Tony半被逼迫地含住Steve的阴茎，腥味充满鼻口，却让他的下体忍不住又冒出一波黏液，他手不自觉地往Steve的屁股挪去，揉捏几下后满足地握着Steve阴茎开始吞吐起来，Rogers见状，揉捏Tony的动作越发用力，他几乎是要把自己两颗蛋都给埋进去一样激烈地撞击着，让Tony原本因为含住Steve而从嘴角泄露的口水四处飞溅起来。Tony脸被弄的涨红，他闭着眼睛，喉咙里挤出一声又一声的呻吟和呜咽，Steve挺腰的动作有些粗鲁，龟头有几下刺到有些深的地方，让他忍不住干呕了几下，眼泪已经完全止不住了。

Steve看得出来Tony有些不适了，他自然也是心疼的，但Rogers使劲干着Tony的样子总是能够让他气血上涌。Steve将阴茎从他嘴里抽出来，有一下没一下地在Tony脸周围拍打，有些恶趣味地欣赏Tony舌头都有些收不回来的痴迷样子。

Rogers这边是完全被Tony的小穴给弄得有些神智不清，原本发情期就容易让人变成交配的兔子，更别提Tony紧致收缩的小穴给Alpha带来的刺激有多么容易让人疯狂，他尽量想照顾Tony的感受，但他的理智已经不知道被他扔到哪里去了，所以当Steve叫他的时候，他好一会儿才反应过来。

“让他骑着你。”Steve拍了拍Rogers。“我从后面进来。”

Tony被Rogers抱在身上的时候是有懵逼的，他双手撑在床单上，看着Rogers双手交叠垫在脑后，好一会儿才反应过来这是要自己动。

“我不是说了骑乘很累吗…”不满地嘟哝着，Tony撑起身子努力摆了几下腰。可还未等他找到要领，一双手就抚上了他的腰。Tony乖顺地将脑袋靠到后面的人的肩膀上，刚想耍赖说自己不想动时，后穴却突然感觉到了热气。

Tony像是突然清醒了，他一把抓住Steve的手：“你别和我开玩笑。”

“我看上去像是开玩笑吗？”Steve使劲拍了一下Tony的屁股，看着他臀肉晃了晃。“放松，有润滑，不疼。”

本就敏感的不行的臀部被打，就算力道并不是很重，也让Omega忍不住呜咽，发情期的Omega对Alpha总是臣服的，Tony讨厌透了这一点，但他又不自觉地想要对Steve臣服，Tony骂骂咧咧地将自己腿又岔开了一点，俯身趴在了Rogers身上，埋在他的肩窝处，将屁股往后耸了耸。

Steve满意地又拍了几下Tony的屁股，他无视掉Tony的怒视，俯身用舌尖在后穴的穴口打转了一会儿。他起身，将润滑剂塞进Tony的屁股里，在里面耐心地到处戳插了一会儿，等Tony的叫声逐渐从有些尖锐的喊疼变为甜腻地哼唧后，Steve半跪，将自己一点一点埋了进去。

“靠！”Tony原本就红的脸蛋又涨红了不少，容纳一根阴茎已经够让钢铁侠受得了，两根简直是要他的命，Rogers赶紧安抚地亲着他的脸，一只手轻轻捏着他的耳垂。Steve也没比Tony好多少，他被夹的脑门青筋爆出，有着漂亮肌肉线条的手臂也有几根青筋布在上面，看上去有些可怕。

在缓和了几秒后，Tony感觉到后穴开始抽插起来了，本不是用来做活塞运动的地方紧致地吓人，内壁的温度也高得有些过载，Steve捏着他的腰的力量弄得他有些疼，Tony只得一下又一下被动承受着。但小穴里也开始抽插了，Tony闷声‘唔’了一下，抓住了Rogers手臂，却换来的是处于下位的Rogers膝盖地撑起以及逐渐变快的抽插。

两个美国队长在做爱方面的习惯出奇的一致，不管是喜欢舔舐Tony的皮肤还是会在进入之前让Tony变得湿软，而他们抽插的节奏也都是混乱无序的，这让Tony非常崩溃，因为他需要时时刻刻憋着一口气，去迎接接连不断的撞击而不至于让自己被干的直接掉线。就算他是Omega，但被干晕这种事情还是太丢脸了。

后穴中的阴茎若有若无地点着前列腺，小穴里的阴茎又毫无保留地在其中横冲直撞，Tony的声音都快要哑掉了。美国队长们爱死钢铁侠的身体了，Tony敏感极了，在Alpha成结前之前，他自己的阴茎和小穴就能同时高潮好几次，导致最后只能软着身子被迫吞下一波又一波的精液。

房间里已经被弄的脏兮兮的了，得到了满足的美国队长们依旧没有停下玩弄Tony身体的动作。Steve哑着声音又使劲抽插了好几下，他将手探下去握住了Tony的阴茎开始上下撸动，身下的Rogers也开始使坏，他伸手捏住了小穴外最敏感地那一小块肉，一边慢慢顶入一边不轻不重地揉捏。这两个人还没弄几下，Tony就开始全身痉挛，他挺着自己的腰，瞪着眼睛，一句话都说不出来。

“Tony？”Rogers有些担心地撑起上半身，却突然感觉下体被一股水流所浇湿，有些烫。Steve双手抱住Tony的腰往后退了一下，一股水柱就从小穴里喷了出来，浇湿了一大片床单，甜腻的信息素一瞬间在空气里面爆发了，Tony的身子已经红透了，他闭着眼睛，紧紧抓住被单，就着半跪着的姿势潮吹了。

“老天爷，你太棒了…”Steve胡乱地亲吻着Tony的脸蛋，Roger不甘示弱地也起身吻住了Tony。潮吹后的Tony软的不可思议，他迷迷糊糊着，眼睛都有些睁不开，也不管是哪一个Steve，伸手便要抱抱。Steve动作总是要快一步，他搂住Tony，把他轻轻放在床上，Rogers则在一旁眼巴巴地看着，他伸手捏住了Tony的手，也躺了下来，精疲力尽的三人在一团糟的床上慢慢陷入沉睡，场面诡异却又安详。


End file.
